Grease: A SwanQueen Story
by Callica96
Summary: Emma spends her last summer vacation at the beach, where she meets gorgeous, raven-haired wild child Regina. It's a summer of romance until Emma must go back to Boston and Regina back to Storybrooke, Maine. The lovers, heartbroken, pine the loss of their summer love until they meet again. **I do not own these characters or Grease. Im just a mere FF writer with a strong muse.
1. Those Summer Nights

Regina spun Emma around as they danced along the beach. It was nearly sunset, but both girls were too busy looking at the other to notice. Emma burst into a fit of giggles. She loved it when Regina spun her around and the wind rushed through her hair. It was a magical feeling--almost as if she was floating on air, only to be pulled back to Earth by a strong and beautiful force. That was the best part--being pulled back into Regina's strong, gorgeous arms. She was really going to miss her.

Neither girl was prepared for their amazing summer to come to a close. Regina dreaded leaving the beautiful beaches in Cape May. It was her dream to live on the beach with a beautiful woman by her side. The more time Regina spent with Emma, the more she envisioned the blonde accompanying her. She loved hearing Emma's giggles as she would twirl her, she loved holding her in her arms when the chill set in, she loved the sand between her toes, she just loved everything about the summer she had shared with Emma, and she wanted it for the rest of her life.

Regina wasn't the only one. Emma was dreading having to go back to the noisy streets of Boston. There was something about the peaceful, easy beach life she had been living this summer that she loved. It topped the hustle and bustle of city living, and Emma was ready to slow down. She couldn't think of a better person to do so with than Regina.

As the sun finally set on not only another amazing night, but their seemingly endless summer, both girls were brought back to reality. Their senior year was approaching, and it was time to say goodbye--for good.

They sat in silence, watching the waves roll in and out. Neither girl was sure of what to say. There were no words to express how much their summer of love meant to them or to say how much they were going to miss it. Emma was the first to speak.

"I really must be getting back. I promised my parents I would be back by dark."

"Yeah, I should be going as well. Mind if I walk you to your room?" Regina asked trying desperately to get as much time with the blonde as possible.

"I would be honored to have such a delightful escort," Emma said with a serious face. She was fighting the urge to bursts into a fit of giggles.

"What about handsome? You forgot to say handsome!" Regina tried to match the blonde's seriousness, but failed.

"Of course. My ever so dashing knight in shining leather." Emma couldn't hold back her laughter any longer. Regina stood, holding out a hand to help the blonde to her feet. She then held out her arm to Emma. Emma linked hers with Regina's and they set off toward their hotel. The pair walked as slowly as they possibly could, stretching out the remainder of their time together.

When they reached Emma's room, both girls were on the verge of tears. Emma placed her hand on Regina's face; she stared into her gorgeous chocolate eyes, memorizing them.

"Regina Mills. Thank you for giving me the best summer of my life. I am so happy that I met you. You have changed my outlook on life, love, and happiness. I will never forget you."

A tear slid down Regina's cheek and rested on Emma's hand. She looked back into the beautiful blue-green eyes in front of her, staring deeply as if searching for some answers. "Emma Swan. It is I who should be thanking you. You melted my frozen heart. You taught me how to have fun without breaking the rules. But most importantly, you taught me how to love. I am so thankful that you saved me all those weeks ago. I have never been so happy to have almost drowned. You're my savior, Emma. I owe you my life, but all I have to give you is my heart. I want you to have it."

Regina took out a pen and grabbed Emma's arm. She drew a heart on Emma's wrist, then kissed the back of her hand.

"Miss Swan, it has been a pleasure."

"Well, knight, the pleasure has been all mine. You saved me, too, so let's call it even." Emma grabbed the pen and Regina's arm. She drew a heart on her wrist and mimicked Regina's actions. She didn't let go of Regina's hand. Instead, she pulled the brunette closer and wrapped her in a hug. "Goodbye, knight in shining leather. I will treasure our time forever."

"Goodbye, savior. I will always love you."

Regina pulled back from their hug and connected her lips to Emma's. The kiss was short and quick, but it was full of unspoken words and emotions. Their summer may have been over, but their love was just blooming.


	2. Welcome to Storybrooke High

It was the first day of senior year, and Emma could not be more nervous. Starting her final year of high school was a big enough step, but being the weird new girl from Boston was a whole different feat.

Emma always disliked being the new girl, not that it was uncommon. Her father moved her and her mother around a lot for his business, but he promised she could finish high school in Boston, where she belonged.

As usual, however, business came first, so she had to move again. She didn't see what could possibly be so great about Maine. And what kind of name is Storybrooke?

Emma couldn't wait for graduation day to finally come. She was sick of the moving. She was tired of having to make new friends at every new place, knowing it would only be a matter of time before she would have to leave them. As soon as she graduated, she was going back to Cape May, where her heart truly was.

Emma looked down and saw the picture of she and Regina on her night stand. She missed her smile, her laugh, her leather jackets that she used to give to Emma in the cool summer nights. She missed everything about her

She allowed her thoughts to wander while getting ready for school. She thought about what her new school would be like, how much she dreaded going back at all, and how much she was already beginning to miss summer. She replayed her summer vacation through her mind. Ah, Regina.

The dark haired beauty had been creeping into her thoughts more and more as of late. As much as Emma detested social interaction, she and the brunette beauty hit it off perfectly. She was never going to find another like her.

Seeing the time in the clock, Emma gave herself one last look in the mirror, feeling pleased with what she saw. Cute pink dress, high ponytail, and a pair of short heels. She was never much of a girl, but Regina had made her feel beautiful. She encouraged her to dress nice and wear makeup, two things Emma never thought looked appealing on her. She made Emma feel good about her appearance, something no one had accomplished before.

With one last quick glance in the mirror, she was off to Storybrooke High.

After her Dad dropped her off, she went in search of the one girl she knew, Belle French. The two had met in Australia a few years back, and Belle had offered to take Emma under her wing.

She met Belle at the back of the parking lot. She was sitting with a few other girls who all stared as she walked up. They were all so pretty and intimidating, Emma instantly wanted to crawl back to Boston. Belle introduced her to Ariel, Ashley, and Ruby or Red, obviously the queen bee of this little group.

"So, Frenchie, is this your little girlfriend you met back home?" Red asked smirking. Make that Queen Bitch. Emma was not a fan.

"Red, it's her first day, leave her alone. Come on, don't wanna miss the cute boys!" Ariel said, sort of coming to Emma's defense. Belle grabbed Emma's hand an helped her into the red convertible.

"You're right, hon. I need to get a good spot before they're all taken."

As they zoomed off closer to the school, Emma already felt uneasy. She was never one to hang out with this many people at once and especially not a crowd like this. However, she felt comfortable enough with Belle to tolerate the rest of them. Social interaction wasn't a strength of hers, so Emma thought it best to stick to the one she already knew.

Day one and she already had "friends." As long as the rest of the year went as smoothly as this, Emma was going to kick some ass.

Regina stepped out of her convertible, Robin and Killian in tow. This year was her senior year, and Regina was going to own it. She and her two best friends were going to make this year count. But while she had a bad record, she was determined to get it together this year. She needed good grades if she was going to get out of this place and make it to college.

She took one last puff from her cigarette before throwing it to the ground and stomping it out. People passing by would throw her a sideways glance, and she would reply curtly with a smirk and a wink.

She knew people despised her. She was queen bitch, next to Ruby Lucas, and she knew how to work it. Plus, she was known as the school whore...

She was actually a virgin, and she planned on saving herself for a particular blonde beauty. Not that any one cared. She let them think what they want though.

"So, queenie, how was your summer?" Killian asked tauntingly.

"Perfect. Spent it at the beach. Met a hot chick," Regina replied with a wink.

Robin remained silent. He clinched his jaw and punched Killian in the arm. Regina knew her best friend was in love with her, but instead of putting the poor boy out of his misery, she used it in every way she could. She wasn't heartless, but if he couldn't take a hint, she might as well use it to her advantage.

Regina looked around the parking lot in sight of a red Chevy convertible. Ruby always had a habit of being late, but the lack of her car made Regina anxious. Her former bff was out for blood, and Regina couldn't blame her.

As Regina walked through the parking lot giving it one last sweep, she noticed a flash of red headed straight for her. Bitch really was out for blood. She jumped out of the way, catching a tiny glance of a beautiful blonde. Oh, Emma. I miss you... She thought as she stomped to class. Fuck Ruby and her minions. Somewhere in Boston was the only person she ever needed, and she was going to blow this hell hole and find her.


End file.
